


Close To You

by TheShyGirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShyGirl/pseuds/TheShyGirl
Summary: Lani, Celeste, and Miracle are the Trinity of Angels who were responsible for making Misha Collins. He has gone on to have great success on a show called Supernatural, playing creature-hunter Dean Winchester.As the angels watch though, they start noticing some oddities in life caused by their creation. These continue to grow to well-beyond their abilities to deal with, prompting God to step-in and try to deal with it himself.Prompt - "Close To You" by The Carpenters (though I like The Cranberries version)





	Close To You

   Misha waved to the group of girls that were squealing as he walked through the airport towards his gate. It was that way pretty much everywhere he went. He was used to it.

   Watching from above, Lani sighed and twirled her halo on her finger. “He causes such a disruption to the other humans’ lives. The females seem to be particularly susceptible. I don’t think we considered that.” Her voice was soft and sweet, ever caring and worried.

   Celeste rolled her eyes and snatched the halo. “These aren’t toys,” she said. Letting go of the glowing ring, it floated back into place above Lani. “It’s fine. As long as the others aren’t throwing themselves off buildings in his name, then what harm is it?”

   “Other people are not fulfilling their roles in their societies because of him. They devote hours of their time to staring at him, drawing him, writing about him. Oh, and the ‘art’ they make. Have you seen the vulgar creations? Read them? He literally creates sin just by existing. Then these absurd humans take money they have worked so hard for and use it to go see him! Just to see him! There are people who literally beg for the opportunity just to be in his presence. That is not productive.”

   The two angels looked down as yet another person made a fool of themselves to get a photo with Misha. They had made sure to endow him with much kindness so he willingly obliged the poor woman.

   “They do seem to have trouble focusing on other things, don’t they? He seems to be a distraction,” Celeste admitted.

   Miracle, the third of the trinity that created Misha, joined them in looking down at the little people. “God gave them free will for a reason. If they want to throw their lives away because of our near perfect creation, then that’s their own fault.”

   “Mira, what if they can’t help it?” Lani asked. “His energy seems quite overwhelming, even debilitating to some. His mere existence seems to be influencing people in a way they cannot overcome.”

   “That’s bullshoes! There are plenty of people in his inner circle that seem to be able to keep their wits about them. How are they able to withstand this cosmic influence you feel he has?”

   “I don’t think they do. They may be stronger and able to conduct themselves in a manner more appropriate for human interaction, but have you noticed that they tend to fall in line with whatever he wants? He has even been able to organize people worldwide to do his bidding. It’s unnatural.”

   For the first time since his creation, Celeste was starting to worry. “It really does seem odd. Perhaps we used too much moon dust. The magnetic pull of that may be too much. Maybe we shouldn’t have done this.”

   Miracle ruffled her wings in agitation. “Humans are dumb. Let them be dumb. Let them stare at our beautiful creature and drown in their own filth as they create their own demise. It’s the only thing they have been consistently good at anyway.”

   “Humans are wonderful! Most of them have good in their heart and try their best,” Lani explained.

   Celeste agreed to a point. “They do tend to look for beauty, but many have given up a lot for the beauty of our making. I’m not so sure it’s a good thing. Perhaps we should just give it more time to see what he does. He has just as much free will as the rest of them. He could become one of the hermits like that man Zuphlas created. Then he won’t affect anyone.”

   Miracle and Lani agreed and moved on to their other angelic duties.

  

   A year later the angels checked in on their pet project once more.

   There was a concert going on at an amphitheatre to benefit a fundraiser that Misha had put together. Between musicians, he was set to come out and give a speech about what they had accomplished so far and detailing all the ways they would be able to help those who were less fortunate.

   He was feeling a little nervous as he paced around at the back of the theatre, but as he paced a small sparrow landed in his path. He didn’t move, but neither did the bird as it just stared up at him. “Hmm. Hello, little fella.” He scooted close to the small creature, but it stayed still. Squatting down, he reached a hand out to gently run the back of his fingers down the bird’s soft back and marveled over the fact that it let him. “Perhaps you’re hurt...or sick.” Carefully, he picked the bird up and placed him in his open hand. He walked around and continued to pet on the bird until he heard his cue to come up on stage. Not knowing what to do with his new friend, he just carried it along.

 

   Lani was excited. “Look! He’s doing good things with his blessings! He’s helping others. This is the dream-come-true we had hoped for. I am so proud.”

   Celeste couldn’t stop the odd tingling she felt in her feathered wings as she looked upon the scene. “Something is not right. Something is weird here. I don’t know what it is though.”

   “What is he holding?” Miracle asked, bringing their view in closer. “Is that a sparrow? Why does he have a sparrow? I haven’t kept up with human affairs. Is this something all humans do now? I know I have heard ‘tweeting’ mentioned.”

   “No, silly. Tweeting is a fun way humans interact with great numbers over large distances using devices they have created. It’s wonderful!” Lani took a closer look at the sparrow. “It seems so content there, doesn’t it?”

   “Hold on.” Celeste couldn’t shake the feeling that something was not quite normal. She pulled back from the close up view of the sparrow. Further and further out, til the people were all just dots, no features visible.

   “What are you doing?” Miracle asked.

   “Look at this.” To the view in front of her, she spoke clearly. “Highlight avians.”

   The view lit up with large masses of yellow all around the amphitheater.

   “Whoa!” Miracle exclaimed. “That’s a lot of birds. What are they doing?”

   Even Lani was stunned. “I don’t know. There are so many. They can’t all be one family group. This must be many different types of birds. How unusual for them to all be in one place!”

   “This is not good at all,” Celeste said. “His pull is becoming too strong. I think we’re just going to have to dismantle him and start over. How should we take him back?”

   “You can’t take him! Look at these people! Think of all the people who have sacrificed their true paths in life to follow this man and become so devoted. How many would take their own lives after such a loss? We have to find a better way!”

   Miracle agreed about not taking him back though her reasons differed. “We worked really hard on him! Do you know how hard it was to get starlight so his eyes would be that blue? I don’t want to take apart something that turned out that well. The birds are not a problem. They’re just watching. The rest of the humans haven’t even noticed.”

   “This could get out of hand,” Celeste countered. “Do you really want to have to go to God and tell him the human he let us create has developed a pull so strong it’s disrupting not only other humans, but other creatures?”

   “It’s not a disruption. They adore him! Let him be loved and let us be pleased with our work. Lani, do you agree with me?”

   Lani laid her head on her arm as she looked down at their beautiful human. “I don’t want to be prideful, but no one else has made anything like him. I really do think we did well and he’s doing such good things. He's helping those who are suffering. Celeste, we have to let him stay.”

   “Fine. We'll need to check on him more often so we can keep this in check. If this gets worse though, you two are going to explain it to God. Understand?”

   The other two angels nodded.

 

   Eight months later, things became far more intense.

   “Misha, are you coming out to watch the meteor shower?” a co-worked asked.

   “Yeah, I’ll be there. I mean, they have no idea what is pulling these pieces in so I don’t want to miss the phenomenon. I have a few things I need to take care of then I’ll meet you all out there.”

   “See ya.”

   Misha headed to his trailer. He had a weird feeling about the meteor shower, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. It felt important to him somehow. Whatever it was, he was going to make sure that he was there to see it.

 

   The three angels were sitting quietly, watching with disbelief as stray pieces from the solar system came closer to Earth. The pieces would burn away as it entered the Earth’s atmosphere creating a spectacle for the humans below.

   “Created a bit of a problem, huh?”

   They all froze at the sound of the strong voice. Ever so slowly, they turned around, heads bowed reverently. “Hello, God,” each muttered in turn.

   “I’ve been watching and waiting for you three to come up with a plan, but you seem to have let this go on for a bit too long. Wouldn’t you agree?”

   Celeste was the first to look up. “I told them we should have taken him back and started over eight months ago when the birds started being drawn to him. I apologize, God. I should have put my foot down about it.”

   “His death would have created a ripple of loss across the globe. I didn’t feel like it would be fair to the other humans to put them through that.” Lani was firm in her position.

   God turned to the last of the three. “What about you, Mira? What were your thoughts?”

   She fidgeted in her seat and pulled her wings tighter to her. “I think he’s wonderful and if the rest of the creatures of Earth can’t handle that, then maybe they should be made of stronger ingredients. He’s as near perfect as we could get.”

   With a frown, God said, “I see. Sounds like there is a bit of pride in your work.”

   Miracle once again bowed her head because she knew he was right. 

   “You three should have come to me as soon as you realized something was off. I could have fixed him without having to remove him. It’s too late for that now. He’s been this way for too long. If I tried to fix him now, he would just break. As Lani said, removing him would create quite a backlash that would affect more than it seems at first glance. Keeping him on Earth seems to have cosmic consequences though. I can’t keep having stars fall because of him. He is becoming a danger to others and he doesn’t even know it. Do you realize the kind of impossible situation you have created?” God began to pace as he considered his options.

   “There must be something we can do!” Miracle said. “Nothing is impossible.”

   Finger on his chin, he stopped in his tracks. “Is he in love?” he asked the girls.

   “Not that we have seen. We know he has been on dates and in relationships, but they never last. Dealing with his uniqueness is too much for most people,” Celeste admitted.

   God nodded. “Okay. Give me a few days. I may have an idea. Just keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn’t cause anything especially dangerous to happen before I get back.

 

   A week later, Misha was at the set of the show _Supernatural_ for work. He played a man named Dean Winchester who was a hunter of paranormal creatures. It was a job he loved. This week came with a surprise though. Getting the script for the next episode, he found they were introducing a new creature, an angel.

   “An angel? Geez. There ain’t no such thing,” he mumbled.

   Above him, three angels rolled their eyes.

   “Castiel...hmm. Well, it should be interesting.”

 

   God came back to check in the with the angels. “I assume there have been no catastrophes thus far?”

   “None,” Celeste assured. “We have been keeping a close watch.”

   “Have you figured out what to do with him?” Lani asked.

   God smiled. “I have indeed. I am not totally sure it will work. Theoretically, it should, but there’s not really any way to test it. This is what I have.” He looked back to the door he had walked through. “Jensen, come here.”

   Through the door came a tall human with dark blonde hair, evergreen eyes, and a freckled face. There was no reaction from the human as he had not yet been instilled with a soul. He was merely a vessel at God’s command.

   The angels all recoiled as soon as he walked in, trying to keep as much distance between themselves and the new being as possible.

   “He reeks of Hell!” Miracle spat. “What is that thing?”

   “Well,” God said, “he was made in Hell, so that would be why.”

   Lani was repulsed. “Why would you bring something from Hell up here and how does this help with our human? He should not have to be exposed to such a horrid thing!”

   “Calm your halos! Unfortunately, you left me no other choice. The only option left is to put your creation in close proximity of someone who is his antithesis and hope they cancel each other out. If he was made in Heaven, I needed a man made in Hell. I have worked very hard on the right soul for him and think they will get along well. His life, family, memories, everything has been set up. I don’t usually like to do that, but this was important. The set-up also includes his audition and, ultimately, his casting on the same show your human works on. Let’s just hope it works.

 

   Two weeks later, Misha was sitting in a chair at the set, reading over the lines, while everything was being set up for the scene. He knew he was supposed to be meeting the new guy today, but he hadn’t seen him yet. As he read, he suddenly felt a tug from inside that made him look up to the studio door. There was no one there, but he couldn’t look away. At last, one of the stunt guys walked in and behind him was the new man.

   It felt like his breath was completely knocked from him. He had to be the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen in his life. He couldn’t stop staring at him and he finally realized his mouth was hanging open. Snapping his mouth shut, he forced himself to look away, knowing his cheeks had to be turning red. Everything inside him though was screaming at him to get closer. He chanced a look again and his blue eyes met with the green ones. His heart seemed to skip a beat.

   When the stunt guy walked away to get some extra supplies, the tall man began to amble over in Misha’s direction. Knowing he needed to be welcoming as a regular cast member, he stood up and forced a smile over his look of awe. “So, you must be the guy playing Castiel.”

   Jensen smiled, a look that felt somehow scandalous and made Misha’s breath catch. “Yeah. I’m Jensen Ackles. Guessing you’re Misha?” He held his hand out.

   “Yeah. Misha Collins.” There was no force in the world that could have stopped him from setting his hand in Jensen’s. The second he did though, every single light in the stage they were on blew. Glass and sparks flew leaving them in almost total darkness. “Wow!” Misha looked around, despite not being able to see much. “Did our handshake do that?” he joked. Realizing his hand was still in Jensen’s, he knew he should pull his hand back, but just couldn’t bring himself to do it.

   Jensen caressed Misha’s hand with his thumb. “If that’s what happens with a handshake, I can’t wait to find out what happens when I kiss you.” His sinful nature was fully apparent.

   Misha knew with every fiber of his being that this was a dangerous man. He also knew that he would do everything possible to find out what exactly that kiss would cause.

 

   God smiled down, content with what he had set in motion. Two magnets had just been pulled together and the force was so resounding that it had knocked out all the lights. That pull that Misha had been exerting on the world, the birds, the stars, was finally contained. He was still the angels dream-come-true to the world, but his pull was focused to one thing, one person.

   “I wonder if he will ever understand how Jensen really was made for him,” Lani sighed wistfully.

   “I doubt it, considering he didn’t realize that he was on the verge of destroying the world and all.”

   Celeste frowned. “Shut up, Mira. I think they will both know how perfect they are for each other. It’s so strong, they won’t be able to deny it.”

   God rolled his eyes and then cleared his throat to get their attention. “They’re going to be fine now. That’s all that matters.” He started to walk out, but then stopped and turned back. “Next human, no starlight, okay?”

   “Yes, sir,” they all said in unison.

   With God having left, the three returned to staring at their pet, watching the attraction really begin to burn between the two special people. Lani began to hum and then the three sang the last line together:

   “They long to be...close to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be really cute, but took a weird turn right away. lol  
> Will be including a link to the song on Tumblr/Twitter.


End file.
